Eternal Bonds
by amethyst-ice22
Summary: Three years have passed since that fateful Winter Cup and for Kuroko Tetsuya, college seemed like a new beginning. It was a fresh start, that is until, he finds all the Generation of Miracles attending his university! Some bonds just refuse to be cut and Kuroko was about to find out the hard way. AoxKuroxKise GoMxKuroko T-M future
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: READ. THANKS. VERY IMPORTANT. **As I promised, I'll be posting my new stories this very day I was born. Haha as you can see, I'm currently hooked with Kuroko no Basket, both with the manga and anime. No worries though, the updates of my other stories will come. However, they will no longer be uploaded in this site. Archive of Our Own is my new nesting ground with the username of amethyst_ice22. So for anyone who does not know Archive of Our Own, just type it up on Google. I'll send invites once I can so just PM me your email addresses whenever. I hope you can tell me what you think of this, though, it's still your choice :) For now, I have to celebrate with my family, hugs and kisses everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Haunting Past**

Kuroko closed the folder of files he was reading. He leaned back against his couch, his shoulders sagging from exhaustion. It had been a long day. He never knew that registering for Tokyo University would be that _ complicated_. In both his middle school and high school, paying the fees would ensure your registry into the school. In his new university, one had to undergo a full-body, medical checkup, a drug test, and then an orientation after paying for the fees.

To be honest, he felt like a little mouse being prepped for laboratory experiments. Kuroko sighed. Really, high school was easier than this. Thinking this, he shook his head. Has it already been three years? It seemed so soon, that his life had moved on, from that naive young boy to a teen of 19. His years of playing basketball with Seirin ended months ago, and to be honest, he missed everyone.

His seniors had left a year prior for university, while Kagami decided to go back to the States to fulfill his dream of becoming a pro basketball player. Kuroko was even invited to come with him, but he had refused. Japan was and foremost, his home. True, he loved basketball, but it wasn't his goal to go pro. He enjoyed the sport for what it is. He played basketball because it was fun and that was the end of it.

The Generation of Miracles had also taken different paths from what he knew. Kuroko and the rest didn't stay in touch with each other after that fateful Winter Cup. Their silent feud had ended three years ago when Seirin was declared the winner. The sixth phantom player had already proven his point with his win, and for him and everyone else, it was already enough.

It was an unspoken decision, that the legend of the Generation of Miracles shall be no more. It would be buried in the dust and be forgotten by all. It was the conclusion they all found agreeable. After which, all the Generation of Miracles played alongside their school's team but only as a supporting cast. It was already enough that they played, not for victory, not for their title, but only for the thrill and fun of the game.

Rumors circulated saying that the Generation of Miracles disappeared. Some even contorted the truth, saying they never existed, and was just a fairy tale brought about by basketball enthusiasts. It didn't matter for Kuroko or for anyone else on his team. What mattered was that they had attained 'victory.' Kuroko knew as well that his ex-Teikou teammates felt the same way.

Now, it was a new beginning for him. His parents had highly recommended Tokyo University, wanting the best education for him. Kuroko agreed without hesitation. It was a small token of gratitude he could offer his parents, for allowing him to play all his heart, all those years. Besides, it was a fresh start, and though he didn't look like it, he was excited at the prospect of forging new bonds.

Maybe, he would get to find people who loved basketball the way they did. Another plus was that some, if not most, of his senpai from Seirin were studying in Tokyo University. They did excel in high school. It would be a good opportunity to reunite with them again.

The old grandfather clock by the wall beside his family picture rang. It was already **7 p.m., **meaning it was time to prepare dinner. Kuroko stood from the couch and stretched his stiff body. He was going to be living independently starting next week. Tokyo University was about six hours away from his house.

Ideally, commuting everyday would just be a waste of time and money. His only option would be is to live in an apartment nearby his school, which his parents also agreed to. It would also be the most opportune time to start living independently, meaning he had to get a job as soon as he was settled in university.

"One more week." Kuroko mumbled to himself as he prepared the ingredients for dinner. Fortunately, he had already graduated from boiling eggs. Kagami made sure he left a part of himself drilled into Kuroko's head. A whole summer was spent trying to make both him, and his coach, learn how to cook with Mitobe assisting, of course. Well, it was not as if he was a bad cook to begin with. He just didn't understand how the mechanics went, and any other dish asides from boiled eggs. They were his favorite, after all.

It won't be long now before his life would turn a whole 180 degrees. A week was too little a time to prepare for that, but Kuroko was never the kind of person to be fazed easily. It was something he prided in. 'Grace under pressure,' as the saying goes.

Kuroko paused from his musings. Right, he had once again forgotten to reply to Kagami's mail the other day. Contrary to popular belief, he and Kagami were not always communicating with each other. True, they were most likely 'glued to the hip' back in high school, but now things were getting busier. More so for Kagami, since he was getting flooded with requests from different schools and teams. They still kept in touch though, because no matter how long he replied, Kagami always writes him back.

Kagami truly deserved everything and more. His passion for the sport had not died down even now. If anything, his desire to learn and become stronger had only grown throughout the years. Everyday he practiced, everyday, he tried to improve himself, and everyday, he thought of basketball. He truly loved basketball more than anyone else, and that was the characteristic he was drawn to since the first time Kuroko met him.

It was the kind of relationship they had. Kagami was more than his 'light.' One could cheekily say that they were 'soul mates' by the way they always understood each other. However, more than that, they were partners. More than best friends, more than teammates, and more than mere friends, they were the pieces that complete each other. They understood one another without saying anything.

They were close to the point that some people mistook them for a 'couple,' much to his amusement and much to Kagami's horror. Their teammates never bothered to deny the accusations, since in their eyes, they always bicker like an old couple. They liked physical contact, it was an assurance of some sort that only they understood, wanted-_needed_.

In the privacy of Kagami's home, they shared hugs, innocent press of lips on skin, and sharing of warmth under the covers. All these small acts of intimacy were reminders that they had each other to turn to, _always. _Kuroko could tell Kagami anything, and vice versa. They had a level of trust that no one could break. It was the main reason why they had the best combination back in high school. Even their coach could not argue with that.

Speaking of which, it did not come as a surprise to know that his coach and captain were dating. They were always together in high school. From planning for their team, devising strategies for the team, shopping for the team, to ending up like each other, it was inevitable. Their captain was admirable though. To formally ask permission from Riko's father, and enduring when he was given hell, it was a feat not many could accomplish.

As for the rest of Seirin, he was no longer updated of their current activities in life. It didn't matter, anyway. No matter what, they would always be close to his heart. Seirin's basketball team was like his second family. Though they were apart from him, he cared for them, all the same. Just like the way he did for his previous teammates in Teikou.

They had all grown. For Kagami, he grew taller and towered over people. His vibrant hair still as fiery as before. He also grew to be quite a ruggedly handsome-much to his senpai's annoyance-teen with his masculine figure and rough angled face. He was as wild as his name, Taiga, a tiger which cannot be tamed. For Kuroko, he had thankfully grown taller as well, but only came up to Kagami's chest. At the very least, he wasn't as short as he was before.

His soft blue hair had grown slightly longer that his blue mane framed his face. From a baby face he had hoped to outgrow, to a handsome, young man with delicate yet manly contours. It was not something he could control, for genetics worked in very mysterious and frightening ways. In other words, he looked like a spitting image of his mother, to whom he had also inherited his poker-face. The only thing Kuroko had inherited from his father was his gender, as sad as it sounds.

Speaking of growth, he sometimes wondered what they would look like now. It was a mere thought in passing, but it always got him thinking. Kuroko sighed before turning the stove off. Putting mittens on his hands, he poured the steaming curry in a porcelain bowl before stepping back to admire his work. _Perfect. _Just like how Kagami had taught him. Placing the bowl on the dining table, his mind began to drift.

He would be in denial if he insists that he didn't miss _them_. They were, after all, the main reason he was able to play on court in the first place. At unexpected times, he would wonder what it would have been like if things didn't turn out the way they did. Kuroko had considered so many 'what ifs' in his life, but the most revolved around them.

As detached as he was to them, they still held a special place in his heart. For it it weren't for them, he wouldn't be where he was now. He wouldn't be as strong physically, mentally, and emotionally. Meeting them was a blessing as much as it was a sin. They were the reason why he loved, hated, and later on learned to love basketball again.

It was a nasty roller coaster ride. Truth be told, he couldn't even deny the fact that all this time, he was pining for them. All this time, he was searching and gaining their approval. He wanted them to acknowledge his way of basketball, he wanted them to acknowledge _him. _An individual who was seemingly invisible, someone who was nothing wanted to be acknowledged by such unattainable beings.

All this time, Kuroko Tetsuya realized, his life revolved around the Generation of Miracles. It was all about them as much as he hated to admit. Kagami already knew from the start. Just like he said, he was similar to the Generation of Miracles. The only difference was that he never stopped believing in Kuroko. Warmth flooded his body. Just thinking about Kagami made him feel secure and at peace. Thinking about _them_, however, made him feel light-headed and uneasy.

Kuroko sighed and shook his head. That was all in the past now. They all left each other in good terms anyway, therefore, that was enough. Kuroko nodded to himself, his eyes shining in determination. It was time to forget and move on. College was his ticket to that freedom he wanted to acquire. To break free from his past, he was going to make the best out of his present and future. And to start, he would be leaving the Generation of Miracles out of it.

"Tetsu-chan! We're home!" His father called from the entrance. Kuroko stopped his musing and replied with his usual monotone voice.

"Welcome home."

Yes, it would be best if he did. Later on, Kuroko Tetsuya would realize that his resolve was weak to begin with. Forgetting the Generation of Miracles? That was all bull, not when he sees them, _all _of them lurking in his school as freshmen students. Life was a bitch and Kuroko will learn that some bonds refuse to be forgotten. Some bonds will follow you to your grave and it was a fact he would learn the hard way.

_Fin for now_


	2. Farewells and New Blog

**A/N: READ. THANKS. FAREWELL. **Hi everyone! Just like I promised _again_, I would update **one last time **to tell you guys about my blog which I was finally able to make, yey! Anyway, everyone, and I mean _everyone _can read my blog posts without signing in and such, so have read all you want! I'm still debating about AO3 but yeah expect my stories to be updated in both sites, I think. For now, I'll be diligently writing on my blog, so wish me luck!

**My blog is: nozomi-mikomi . blogspot. com**

Please make sure you remove the spaces in between. For those who promised to visit my new site, I'm expecting you guys there! Haha and don't forget to drop a few comments once in a while :) You guys can talk to me there if you want. Anyway, it has been fun writing at this site. I'm hoping wherever this would take me, I would grow more, both as a reader and as a writer.

Thank you for all the support, love, and guidance you've given me here. I wish all of you good luck and God bless in all your endeavors.

Cheers and love,

_**Nozomi Mikomi**_


End file.
